callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shi No Numa
Untitled http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3uhO1GYab8 In the trailer for Map Pack 2 on the Xbox Live Dashboard..... Roebuck615 21:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC)In the trailer for Map Pack 2 on the Xbox Live Dashboard the american soldiers name is shown as Dempsey and i cannot edit the page to show this so how could i edit the page it is locked (I'm new)or could someone edit it to show this? I did it for you. I hope you're right or else I'm screwed at this Wiki XD EDIT: yeah you're right, they released the people on the CoD WW website. Even biographies about them. --CirChris 22:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks yeah i am 99.8% sure that's his name i watched the trailer a couple times and you could see Nikolai, Richtofer, Takeo, and Dempsey Roebuck615 22:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) On the trailer I saw some guy that looked a lot like Chernov does anybody know who that is.-Huxley123 *He is Nikolai Belinski. TAK The Voyager 21:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Iphone ipod I think that the qoutes on the iphone version are different. Some of them are differen and some are missing. I think that there should be an extra part for those qoutes. Could anyone do this? shi no numa for ipad Does anyone now when shi no numa is releasd on the ipad? Because there now only is nacht der untoten and verruckt. Quotes... As far as I can work out, the quote "Stay dead this time!" belongs to Nikolai, not Dempsy. Could somebody clarify or Correct this for me? Detra >:D Yes it's Nikolai saying that. Epochalyptik 23:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Got another quote for Dempsy, heard it when i knifed a zombie during insta-kill. Dempsy: "I'll swallow your soul!" -Anonymous Contributor Calm down on the quotes please. We don't need to post all of them. Moozipan Cheese 21:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Isn't this supposed to be a pretty comprehensive page on Shi No Numa? Surely all the quotes should be included. Why bother only including a few?Gimme dosh 15:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :My initial comment was on a quote that was originally posted and seems to have been removed since, as to why, I don't know DetraDono 18:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I watched a video about Shi No Numa and found out it was really Nikolai that said "My old friend! How I have missed you!" Going to change it back. Random Man 0213 22:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It's not Nikolai who says this. It's Richtofen. Every time I get the DG-2 with him he says this, with the "missed" being really high-pitched, the same way he says "kiss." Epochalyptik 23:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Nikolai says "I feel like dirty capitolist!" rather than thirty capitolists. Kybanari 23:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Richtofen isn't saying "Get out of my way, schweinholt!", but rather "Get out of my way, schweinhund!" -Anonymous Contributor Strategies I think that soon a strategy section should be introduced, and should be structured to show strategies with different numbers of players, not just loads of different strategies like there were in the previous wikias for the other zombie maps.Gimme dosh 15:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes I have a suggestion: maybe it'd be a good idea to make a seperate page of Shi No Numa quotes? The quotes are getting to the point of cluttering up the page, however, many of them are extremely entertaining and worth a look, so I think the best solution might be to just move them to a seperate page WouldYouKindly 05:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree with this one. But instead of quotes from only the Shi No Numa level, we have it for all the Nazi Zombie Levels, and separate them by level. Characters Should the characters in this mission be considered playable characters? PhantBat 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, since they are playable. But it should be noted that they are only played during the Shi No Numa zombies level. Is there a way to play as a different character on single player mode, like instead of Dempsey you could be Richoften "Peter" should be included. He is the character in Nacht der Untoten. This is proven by the radio transmissions in Shi No Numa. He was in the plane crash that led to the first zombie attack. Dude above me he was involved in the SECOND attack,not the first,and he isn't playable.--Francisdrakey55] 00:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The page is locked at the moment but I wanted to add that in one of the original builds of the map, when the characters spawned in at the start, they stated their names aloud, to let the players know who they were playing as. This was removed for the release. --Nachtofen 19:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Peter is not a playable character. It should be noted that Nacht der Untoten does not further the story in any way. It was included as a bonus and therefore wasn't intended to lead to anything this big. Besides, there is no proof stating that Peter was ever in that level or in any other level for that matter. It isn't even known who he is because he is never heard.--Poketape 19:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Word usage The last sentence in the basic info section says "The map fogs up to initiate their arrival." The word should be indicate, not initiate. : Fixed, thanks WouldYouKindly 23:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes Since the quotes were getting to the point of cluttering up the page, I have moved them to a seperate one, if anyone was holding back on adding quotes, feel free to dump them there to your heart's content: Shi No Numa Quotes WouldYouKindly 00:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Radio easter egg? Earlier today I was playing online with two other players, and one of them was able to get a transmission from the radio in the starting room. I wasn't able to catch what it said over the gunfire, but if anyone could get the radio working again and add what it says to article or quote section, that would be awesome. I would, but every time I try it I get static. -Anonymous Contributor I think it says: R-4808n 3714061154840 I hope that you are recieving this transmission Peter, if not the all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain at all costs, repeat, (static) must remain at all costs. The deeds to the experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Static) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The Use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too but I'm almost out of hope. 605406.961015544.94. I belive the numbers are co-ordinates for area 51 and the tunguska meteor strike area. McShane 09:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :There are many videos and forum posts about this. It does say that, and the numbers are coordinates. Many people have decided that it is about Area 51, and the Tunguska meteor. Also, they say that element 115 is an important role in this message. This should be in the trivia. I'm adding it, but the numbers need to be separated. They're not said all in a row like many people write it to be. ::I was listening to the radio broadcast in the main room and have found out that the first doctor he mentions is Dr. Richtofer(it's very faint but if there is no music to indicate the round has ended or no one is shooting anything you can make it out over the static) :::it says "...repeat, (static, probably wunderfabrik) der Riese must..." this is referring to the new map. Zombies From the trivia section: "...This may very well prove that the zombies aren't actually zombies, but corpses with a disease that brings them back to life... " In most, if not all, major zombie media, zombification is a communicable disease. Not to mention that the dead rising and attacking people qualifies under the definition of "disease". 09:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :By definition, a disease is anything that disrupts normal body functions, which I'm sure zombification meets the criteria of. Spawning Room Mystery Can someone please confirm? I've tried knocking the body down with grenades (rifle, panzerschreck, and hand grenades; pretty thorough) to test it, but all it does is swing around without breaking the rope. If someone else could test this and confirm it's true that would be great. WouldYouKindly 03:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If you want confirmation, watch the video, it is not a fake, I have analyzed it several times. It is done on PS3 There ya go Callofduty4 Ask me anything! 08:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks, my problem was that I was throwing the grenades at the wrong spot WouldYouKindly 19:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can you do this on the Xbox too? Also today me and some people were keeping a crawler alive and someone said we had to kill it soon or else the body would fall and make us loose. Is this true? 02:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::That sounds like a load of crap to me, online I've kept crawlers alive for a good 10-15 minutes at a time as my team was running back and forth to perk machines, mystery box, weapon spawns, etc. and nothing's happened. Sounds like you were just playing with someone who was getting impatient and making crap up to make the game go quicker WouldYouKindly 19:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) i highly doubt it, although i cant confirm it's not true, i say false until proof is given Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 18:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I have done it myself. You'll have to take my word, but i have done it on xbox online in a private match. An odd observation was that when i got too close to the man, it seemed to pull me in towards a certain point which initiates the restart of the game. You have to get his feet hooked on the fence, after which he will fall down in a strange way, and land on the other side of the fence. It's quite hard to do. Easier on 4p when everyone has grenades. As for the crawler thing, that's utter lies. I've kept many crawlers alive till bleed out. 08:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Some of Nazi Zombies History Revealed On the way to the storage hut on the left there is hut raised up and attached to the main hut, you have to stand back a bit to see it. You can see the word TUNGUSKA in the room. This might mean the meteorite or the zombies is from Tunguska.Wasian 03:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I also found a radio on the right of the mystery box spawn in the storage hut ( hold x on 360 to activate it). I couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like gunshots and screaming. When players activate the "Dead Air" acheivement, a voice says "I know your sleeping" Wouldn't that mean that the zombie levels are just a dream. That's just a line from the song 'Lullaby for a Dead Man,' which is the Easter Egg song in the Asylum, and plays when you die on the first map.CAW4 12:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The radio in the storage hut plays lines from the verruckt trailer as well as lots of static.Ryder556 01:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Glitches Hey,sorry if I messed something up on this post(I have no clue what I'm doing),but the supposed "Forcefield" glitch does not work like a forcefield at all. It vaccums the zombies into the spot where person proning(or crouching)died. Should we re-name 'forcefield' to 'Blackhole effect' or something along the lines of that?Doc.Richtofen 14:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) We should put patched next to glitches that have been patched as most, if not all, have probably been patched.FF9 16:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapons I'm the one who added the weapon list to the page, and I was correct when I stated that the players start with Kiska grenades. There are Stielhandgranates on the map (they can be bought in the warning room), but the players DO NOT start with them. Whoever keeps changing this to say the players start with the latter needs to stop, please. Epochalyptik 16:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) you also start with a shotgun. just double tap triangle to get it. The starting grenades are Stielhandgranates, they have the handle of stielhandgranates, and if you play a single player mission like breaking point, you can easily see that the Kiska grenades aren't the ones from zombies. CAW4 21:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ah. I just checked it. In that case, the four characters' pages need to be updated, because they all say Kiskas (where I saw it). Epochalyptik 01:48, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Edit: Just changed them. Nikoli Quote There is a large rock that glows red. if you shoot at it wihle your nikoli he will say something about it being a space rock which could mean that it is the rock were they got the 115. :This has already been confirmed from Richtofen's quotes. 00:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The rock can be found in Shi No Numa on the way to the Storage hut, if you just run along the right side of the path to the hut. If you keep looking right, you'll eventually ses a large boulder with electricity around it, the same type that the hellhounds use to teleport and the DG-2 Wunderwaffe has. With Richtofen, if you aim the gun at the meteor and shoot at it, eventually Richtofen says that that "this must be where the element 115 comes from!", not exactly in that quote. History part now with Trivia I just mixed the history part about the Zombies into a subcategory of the trivia section, some of the comments that were in that section was moved to the regular Trivia section. 00:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PC Release Date Error The release date in the article is wrong. Whew, it is way off. If you go to the Barracks area of the CoD website, go to the PC area, JD's thread states that the release date is Friday, July 17th. The 29th is a Wednesday. Honestely, where the hell did you get the 29th? :If it bugs you that much, fix it. Darkman 4 04:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe because the article is protected... ;D I'll take care of it. 05:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry I fixed the release Date Cod1 What up 6:06, 16 July 2009 Shi no numa trivia F-up. On the Shi no numa page it states in the trivia section that two new maps might be a possibility but was said to be unlikely because that Attacking allies forces wouldn't be likely and has yet to happen. Yes it has happened in Shi no numa as Takeo is a Jap and the zombies are Japanese. So the new maps could very well be possible. I just thought I'd point that out. 01:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :While the Japanese may have been Takeo's allies, the Allied Forces are a little different: those who fought against the Axis powers. Currently we have only fought the Axis powers as zombies: Germany and Japan. Moozipan Cheese 01:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) More radio messages http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUKgZbvR03I it's the last easter egg. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUKgZbvR03I we know most of these but I think the one in the Doctors Quarters is new E.TALE 15:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sorry the two are the same heres the second video that we know most of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9JFnFfhz4Q glitch negative points there is a glitch where you can get negative points first buy perk then buy something while drinking perk ex: 3500 points buy revive soda then buy mp40 you will have negative points --Wtfwikier 21:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spacing war part 2? Okay someone placed dozens of extra spaces between the trivia on the Shi No Numa page... and I'm praying the page doesn't turn into another 'Shi No Numa Quotes' page because the spacing war there is ridiculous and another spacing war would be even more ridiculous. So whoever added those spaces please don't add them again once they're removed, and don't add dozens of spaces to every other piece of trivia on every other article on the site. @ everyone else: There has to be a way to stop this stuff from happening, like locking the article from unregistered users. Wasn't Shi No Numa already locked, too? BulletBait 133 06:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *I fixed the trivia section and am about to fix the multiple bullet points in the other sections 17:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Peter. Ok, I've seen alot of talk about Peter being in Verruckt. But I've noticed something that supports him NOT being associated in Verruckt. Look at the arm on the electric chair. Now look at the hanging man's missing arm. The arm on the chair is a right arm. The one missing from the marine is a left arm. It's just something I noticed. : The thing is, people also think his arm may have been the one on the electricity switch in the power room. People used to think it was the electric chair but I think more now believe it is the electric room hand. BulletBait 133 06:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) BulletBait, the chair s more likely now because there is a hand on the der riese switch as well---TheDFC ...or they could just be plot holes, maybe? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 04:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The arm near the power switch in Verruckt is Peters right arm. the reason its in Der Reise is probably becaue trearc used the same skin for the power box. Layout Glitches Wow, what happened to the article? It just took me 15 minutes to fix all the layout glitches on it... I'm not even sure that I got them all, but I fixed all/most of the obvious ones at any rate. WouldYouKindly 03:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) left out quotes? my friend has a modded 360 and when he plays shi no numa, i hear different quotes that i havent heard on PS3 or PC Dempsey says "four legged freaksacks, just more shit to blow up" Element 115 I know that everyone just assumes now that all the 115 writings were about the element 115, but when I was searching 115 on the internet I found an article on Wikipedia about a marine squadron which was formed in 1943. They were called Marine Fighter Attack Squadron 115 (VMFA 115). Does anyone think that this could be related to Dempsey in any way? --DrRichtofen 19:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) No, it's been said in game in multiple places that it's element 115. CAW4 20:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) When has it been said that it is only referencing to element 115? Here's the link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VMFA-115 --DrRichtofen 23:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) They list it as element 115 in the radio in the doctor's hut, and when Richtofen looks at the meteor, and why the fuck would they put in an obscure reference to a small group that no one knows nor cares about? CAW4 04:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I really don't think language like that is necessary on this page. Besides, in the trailer Dempsey seemed to know about Shi No Numa, he says "This is the place". And we know Dempsey was part of the Marine Raiders but don't exactly know what squadron. It could have been this one. And back to the original question, do you think it could be related to Dempsey, not is it related to Dempsey. --DrRichtofen 15:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ^^ i was thinking that nikolai was in the squadron :P..(anyway) it could be possible, but it would be a very obscure reference. --TheDFC(i hate forgetting to do that) *But you do still agree that is is possible to be linked? --DrRichtofen 15:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) (oh and I hate forgetting as well) yes, it is possible, it just wouldnt be a huge reference--TheDFC(should i do it with the [ _______ ] atuff?) Yes, yes, speculation is...something...but they even say "The use of Element 115 is dangerous, at best." after turning on the three radios. I think that speculation is meaningless, just forget about it. It's purely coincidental. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 04:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Hanging Man I don't know about all of that Peter business, but I am almost sure that the hanging man in Shi No Numa is Pvt. Pyle, the first marine you see in the opening cutscene of Semper Fi who gets a cigar put out in his face. LJTPerry 03:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Wait, before all that stuff below this comment, how do you know? CirChris -Here to help! 22:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, you mean the one that HAS BOTH OF HIS ARMS in the mere MOMENTS before he DIED BY THROAT SLITTING? Yes, interesting. You could be onto something there. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 04:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, your right. Limb removal is just absolutely impossible once someone is dead. Silly me. 21:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) So they are going to cut off his arm, transport him to a Japanese zombie research facility, and hang him, all after he's dead? CAW4 22:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well, this is a game mode about Jap Zombies and flaming helldogs, so I don't think there necessarily needs to be a rhyme or reason to the features of the map, but if you want to be all technical... We have no clue where the research facility is, for all we know it could be ON the Makin atoll, where Pvt. Pyle was killed. The imperial Japanese were also known for their 'scare tactics', so you think it would be above them to hang up some dismembered marine corpse in an effort to intimidate any future American attackers? Especially with the addition of this new, secret research facility at stake? 22:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe the Japanese people wanted to turn Private Pyle or something in a zombie? Is possible, but isn't it Peter that hangs there? His other arm is on the power switch in Verrückt. That's what I've read somewhere on this site. Jupitus 09:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The research facility is in russia for those who were wondering. Its at the site for the Tunguska meteor site. if you dont believe me the coordinates are 60 53'15.32"N, 101 55'15.90"E. bloodmoontreat 28 March 2011 (UTC) the glitch of the if you glitch out of the map you can see a strange writing: power will destroy us all it is unknown why it is put out of this map but the strange thing is that there is in another map writing power will reunite you any sugestions? "Tunguska" trivia If you use the "ufo" cheat (PC only) and go into one of the tree houses where the imperial zombies spawn,there is writing that says "Tunguska". This is most likly a refference to an incident that happenened in Russia in the early 1900's were an explosion happened,it was beleived to be caused by an astroid or comet fragment. Since there is a large astroid near the storage room. Perhaps in the Nazi Zombies universe, that meteorite contained ununpentium, like the one that can be found in the map. They might be one and the same. 02:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Useless Theories in the Trivia Section I've noticed that with a lot of Nazi Zombies stuff there is a bunch of speculation and people trying to force ties between two completely unrelated things just because they want them to be there. For example, there's supposedly a sound when the round will end soon that seems to be locust chirps, and whoever wrote that is claiming that it is a reference to Gears of War. That is completely idiotic. These absurd connections need to be edited out so that only logical speculation and supported facts remain. This is supposed to be a reference page, not a dumping ground for wishful thinkers. Epochalyptik 03:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You think you're the first to be upset? Sorry, ro, those idiots are always going to find a way, somehow, to basically upload their mouth-breathing neanderthal level of intelligence. There's new rules in place, but that's hardly going to restrict anything. The only thing we can do is backtrack and waste time better spent improving the wiki in another way in the first place. I wish there was some way to stop them, but, it's...well, it's the internet, man. 03:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Radio Message in Storage Hut Well, seeing as how the article cannot be edited, I'd just like to go ahead and post about a radio message that was already found and talked about on the main page; however, it is stated to be in the wrong hut, and quite frankly isn't really explained that well. Anyways, though, as for the message, it's obvious it appears to be just "a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming". But, after going through the sound files in the PC Version, I was able to listen to the radio message again, and clearly, and understand a bit more of what they're saying. Of further note is that the radio message file itself is labeled "crazy", which happens to be the (translated) name of the Asylum Zombie map. Anyways, though, the actual radio message itself seems to be what the Marines at the asylum were going through. Listening to the message you can hear the Marines saying things such as "We gotta get these doors open!" and "Don't leave me here!". Also, towards the end of the message one can hear the distinct sounds of the electricity being turned on, but after that the message ends. Now, obviously this doesn't shed any additional light on whatever backstory this zombie mode has. But, on the other hand, it does bring about a few questions: Can this be assumed this is a transmission from the asylum? If so, how and why were they transmitting to a radio in Shi No Numa? Lastly, if it's any indication from the radio message in the starting room (We failed to contain the asylum) then, this could most likely be the last known transmission from the asylum itself. Hmm, I didn't meant to write so much, but whatever. I just hope this isn't already known and I just managed to miss this entirely, haha. Herr Kaese 04:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No, as far as I know, this is the first we've heard of it. Thanks for bringing this to attention! There's another one to grow on now... 06:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Various Problems Because I can't edit the page, can somebody edit the bullet points to remove the spacing between them. I also think any information about the hellhounds and the wunderwaffe should be taken away because these two things have their own pages. If it simply says the wunderwaffe makes its debut here, that would be fine. There is also some stuff misspelled. I also want to add this page to the map pack 2 category. If somebody could do all of this, that would be great. Besides, I don't think this page needs protection anymore because Der Riese has been released. Speaking of which, some things in this page refer to Der Riese as if it hasn't been released yet and therefore make the page outdated. One example of this is when the page states that this is the biggest map and that Der Riese could be bigger, even though it is a known fact that it is.--Poketape 00:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I tried to take off the Featured article thing but it won't let me. Can someone un-lock it for registered users? --Joem25 17:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The page will be unprotected at the end of the month. It is protected because it is a featured article.-- 18:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles are meant to be protected from unregistered users, not everyone but a small fraction. What is the point of making it featured if it's going to be left as "Read Only"? 12:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Giant Revision I have undertaken a giant revision. I fixed the bullet points and I'm fixing the spacing. I'm also updating anything referring to Der Riese.--Poketape 00:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) BAR Can we just call the BAR "BAR" instead of that long Browning Automatic Rifle thingy it says in the article? Just to keep it simple and not-confusing? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :No-- 23:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) "That long Browning Automatic Rifle thingy"? You make me want to throw up, and John Moses Browning is turning in his grave. 02:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Lol, but most people would call it the BAR so he has got a point.Doc.Richtofen 15:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Difficulty Which is the difficulty level of this map? In Verrückt it says that zombies are dubble that strong (Round 1 is as difficult as round 2 in Nacht der Untoten near Zombie behavior). Well, is this also as difficult as Verrückt or Nacht der Untoten or easier or ...?Jupitus 09:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Trivia? Maybe? Comm Room Well aside from being completely new to this place. I was playing Shi No Numa online last night and in the Comm Room where you get the Dead Air trophy, I kept hearing a metallic sounding voice. I couldnt make out what it was saying but there was something definately being said. I couldnt get anyone else to stand still long enough to listen for it but I know I heard something. I'm not sure if it was before or after the song had been activated. So my question is am I the only one that's heard this? Or is there something else there that's no ones been able to detect what theyre saying so they havent added it anywhere...or was I just hearing stuff? ~horror_doll~ ---- ya i think iv heard somethin like that b4 04:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I've also heard it, I think its the "computer" thing that looks like a mainframe. 12:44 May 2, 2010 (EST) Yeah, my bro heard that today. We need some m ore info on this. Well, my boyfriend and I were playing it again and he said it sounded German. Which it could be. There is a French nursery rhyme on Der Reise so I think the creators just like to toy with us. ~horror_doll~ Saturday, June 12, 2010 8:48 (MST) infinite health giltch I saw on youtube someone doing a giltch where they got infinite health on this map somehow should this be posted on the giltch section but i forgot how he did it. user--Stephendwan 20:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) infinite health giltch I saw on youtube someone doing a giltch where they got infinite health on this map somehow should this be posted on the giltch section but i forgot how he did it. user--Stephendwan 20:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to use the hanging man in a strategy? Maybe somebody can get the body down (tell me how please) and sit behind it while zombies get killed by the body perhaps? :Uh... If you bring the body down and even touch it the round resets, making you start from Wave 1 again. CirChris -Here to help! 23:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : :apparently when you start the game over you can see the body flopping around like he had just hung himself. M60? I noticed during the trailer that it seems like Dempsey is using an M60 at 0:31, can anybody confirm this? Actually he was really using the MG42 -Unregistered Contributor lolwut? A Lonely Nomad 14:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Life after death glitch? Me and three of my friends were playing when we all died, then we respawned on the round after the one we died on with locked points, no zombies, and able to but anything we could afford with no loss. Has anyone else done this? And if you have can this be added to the glitch section? CJB95 06:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i expirenced that on nacht der untoten too but since its a tiny map not much to do ::It's like the movie Afterlife! You die, but you wake up in a creepy building with nothing to do but hang out naked. YuriKaslov 02:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: ::Hey, the zombie survival guide says that japan attempted to control zombies, which failed... And germans invaded a base and found the notes, and like the japanese, failed to control the zombies... Could it be a reference? getting out of the map I know how to get out of the map in the fishing hut you need juggernaut and the last zombie of the round modre details ask me GTAP ANY PROBLEM 11:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) you can put a gameplay video you can put a video of online gameplay of shi no numa in black ops and world at war CoD7 Radio What's the new radio message that was added in Black Ops? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 03:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) odd thing on black ops, it's older than this level, but on the black ops verison it has the weaponry that is made after the zombie mode,why is this so? 09:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Black Ops is loaded with anachronisms, and this is your biggest complaint? 09:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Death Swamp? Um I'm not 100% sure, but I'm like 95% sure from my knowledge of Japanese that it's "Death Swamp" not "Swamp of Death". Just a minor detail but it bugs me nonetheless...The capoe123 00:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Where do you think Shi no numa is located 15:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih wher is shi no numa located 17:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Maxim Ouglitskih Mule kick. mule kick is available in this map now in the starting room. i believe i may be one of the first to discover this. it is in the spawning room, check for yourselv. Spot? In the room right next to the starting room, there is a spot you can go where hellhounds cant get you, if anyone knows of this could something about it be added. Munchvtec 15:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Vorkuta Hand ModelCetta kl34 (talk) 08:20, July 21, 2014 (UTC) player hand model in this map using vorkuta hand modelCetta kl34 (talk) 08:20, July 21, 2014 (UTC)